


Marc x Nathaniel Oneshots

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Basically, I write oneshots about these two and you can request some via the prompts I have or your prompts.Nikki is my OC, she is just Marc's best friend that's all you really need to know.





	1. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many prompts!  
> Link to what Nikki looks like: https://www.deviantart.com/undertalefan201/art/Nikki-791380903

Prompts:  
Jealousy  
The only hope the kingdom has rests with a beautiful witch, a very loud princess, a clumsy thief, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire.  
Cute Moments  
Familiar AU  
You're a dragon who enjoys living a peaceful life away from humans. One day, a prince shows up asking you to "kidnap" him so he doesn't have to get married.  
You can see people's wings. They vary in shape in size, as well as move. Today you see someone's wings are covered with scars.  
Greek God AU  
When people are born, they have a streak of hair that matches your's soulmate's hair.  
The voice inside your head is your soulmate's.  
Everyone has a different style, shape, and color of wings. Except your soulmate has the same wings as you.  
Everyone is born with a ring that changes color based on your soulmate's emotions.  
Everyone is born with heterochromia, right is your natural, left is your soulmate's.  
Every time your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too.  
You can only the world in full color when you meet your soulmate, but until then, they see the eye color of their soulmate.  
Soulmate AU where when you write on your skin it appears on your soulmate's.  
Soulmate AU where everyone gets a small band on their wrist from which they learn about their soulmate. By nightt-mary on Tumbler.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir day.  
Super Mario AU-Marc was content to just stay home and write about his cousin’s adventures. That changes when Volpina kidnaps Prince Nathaniel instead of Princess Marinette. Super Mario AU-Mightillustrator and Nikki save Prince Marc from Hawkmoth once again. AU where Lila is after Nathaniel instead of Adrien and her rivalry is with Marc instead of Marinette. What Lila doesn’t realize is that Marc doesn’t have a high reputation like Marinette’s to lose, and he is a far more dangerous threat than he initially seems. terrible-miraculous-lady-aus from Tumbler Hey here’s an idea for a different Miraculous holder AU, what if Master Fu just did his tests at different times just a couple of minutes earlier and instead of Marinette and Adrien he get Juleka and Nathaniel? So I think Nathaniel would get Ladybug miraculous because of creation and being an artist so his alter ego would be Crimson Beetle or something like that, he’d have a slightly different consume than Ladybug with a scarf like thing around his neck that falls down in 2 strands and looks a bit like wings, his hair also becomes a shade darker and gains black streaks. So their is zero romance between these 2 though they do become best friends and this would change a lot of the plots of episodes. Master Fu gives Nath the Fox miraculous which he goes to give to Marc only for Marc to figure out Nath’s identity as Crimson Beetle is giving him the Miraculous. That’s how Trixster joins the team. His costume is a lot like Rena’s but his tail sash is a lot larger and it moves on its’ own when he gets embarrassed it covers his face. fangirlingpuggle  
AU where the fountain scene in Reverser happens but Marc IS actually Ladybug, and he has to explain to Nathaniel that most Ladybugs are males. terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus  
AU where Marc doesn’t love Nathaniel, he only loves his villain counterpart, Evillustrator. terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/fb5d412ad729154ef37d9ce1003911c6/tumblr_pclzdvLowF1w2a199_400.jpg -Nathaniel saves Marc astro-sense  
AU where Marc and Nathaniel are in a forbidden romance not because they’re gay but because Ms. Bustier’s and Ms. Mendeleiev’s homeroom classrooms are in a heated rivalry with each other. terrible-miraculous-lady-aus 

So just comment below what you would want to see. I will try my best, probably going to write them as I interpret them, so you're probably going to have to be specific.


	2. Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same oneshot that I wrote for Valentine's Day, just thought I'd include it.  
> Marc decides to confess to Nathaniel secretly. Nathaniel thinks someone else is confessing to him. Read to find out what happens!

Valentine’s Day. The day of love and romance. The day were I could secretly give something to Nathaniel and him not even bat an eye at it. So that’s what I decided to do, I had made a heart-shaped card out of some paper and wrote a small poem. I also put my best penmanship into it, seeing as he deserves it and more. But now, standing in the locker room, I wasn’t sure I could do it.

“Hey Marc, whatcha got there?” I hear the familiar voice of my friend Nikki. I turn around to face her.

“It’s a valentine that I made.” I answer honestly, knowing if I didn’t she would have tried to grab it.

“Aww, you giving that to Nathaniel?” She asks. I panic and slap a hand over her mouth.

“Shh! People could hear you! Besides, I don’t think this is good idea anymore. He’s gonna hate it and hate me and then I’ll be alone under the stairs again!” I start rambling as nerves completely take over me. Nikki rolls her eyes before grabbing the card.

“Since your not going to it, I’ll do it for you.” She proclaims before walking over and sliding the card into his locker.

POV Switch

Valentine’s Day. Oh boy here we go again, the day where everyone shoves love down people's throat. I already know I’m not getting any valentines, like last year. No one wants to give a valentine to someone like me, the guy in the back of the class, head in a sketchbook all the time. Walking into school, I see all the decorations and already I’m dreading today. There’s even more in the locker room, just great. I look over to see Marc watching Nikki slip a card into..MY LOCKER!? WHAT?! Okay, think rationally, you and Nikki hate each other, so why would she slip a card into my locker? Oh no, please don’t be a tsundere, I can’t deal with that. I go over to my locker to see that there was, indeed, a card. I open up the card to see a short poem.

_Your red hair shines as bright as sun, it ignites a fire in my heart_

_When your turquoise eyes light up I see the ocean and it pulls me in, threatening to overwhelm me_

I recognize this handwriting and writing style, Marc wrote this. Which means he helped her with confessing. Just great, I have to deal with a tsundere and the guy that I like helped her, just great! I carry the card with me to the art room, where Nikki is bound to be. When I arrive there, Marc is writing on his journal.

“Hey Nate, what’s that your holding?” Alix, my best friend asks. I see Marc’s head pop up out of the corner of my eye.

“It’s a valentine I found in my locker. There was a little poem inside, it was really cute.” I explain.

“I told you he would like your card, Marc!” I hear Nikki say. I spin around and see Marc’s face pale and his eyes widen.

“This was your card!? But I saw Nikki put it in my locker!” I exclaim, completely confused now.

“He was nervous and I was being a good friend! And didn’t Marc sign it?” She replies.

“I didn’t sign it cause he doesn’t feel the same way and I had to get it off my chest somehow without ruining our friendship.” Marc finally speaks, but his head is hung low.

“Marc, please look at me.” He flinches, but slowly brings his head up and maintains eye contact and I can see that tears are slowly starting to form. “I do feel the same way about you, but I was just scared that you reject me so I didn’t say anything. But now that I know I have nothing to fear about doing this.” I cup his face, lean towards him and softly kiss him. He tenses up before relaxing and kissing me back. I swear I can hear fireworks going off in my head as he wraps his arms around my neck. We break away when air becomes necessary and I rest my forehead against his.

“Get a room you two!” I hear Alix yell, effectively ruining the mood. Marc squeaks and buries his face into his hands. “Alix! You ruined it! And this is a room!” Nikki yells back at her.

“Why don’t you get out!?” I sighed, straightened up, and turned around.

“How about you both get out!?” I yell, ending the conversation. Alix rolls her eyes before exiting the room. Nikki crosses her arms and pouts.

“Fine, but I expect full details about my OTP later, got that?” She says before making her way out the door. I turn back to Marc who’s peeking up at me through his hands.

“I love you.” I proclaim.

“I love you too.” He replies before I lean down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tsundere for all you people who don't know what that means is someone who shows a great dislike toward the one they love.


	3. Fantasy 1 (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc discovers a secret of Nathaniel's.  
> AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long, I don't know how that happened.  
> Inspired by Ocean Eyes Chapter 29, by Parachutes.

"Hey Marc!" I hear Nathaniel greet me as he walks into the art room.  
"H-hey Nathaniel." I reply. He walks over and sits down next to me.  
"Have you seen the news recently? Lately there's been reports of people being attacked in the streets." I shiver slightly.  
"No, but that sounds terrifying. I hope that doesn't happen to me or you." The door to art room bursts open and I jump in my seat.  
"Hey everyone! Oh, it's just you two." Nikki, my best friend, says as she stands in the doorway.  
"Hi Nikki." I give her a small wave. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nathaniel's expression has turned to annoyance. "Nathaniel just told me that people were getting attacked in the streets. Have you heard anything about this?"  
"Oh, yeah. I've heard about that way too much." She replies.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Nathaniel buts in. Nikki's eyes widen.  
"I forgot about that!" She turns and runs off. I tilt my head in confusion.  
"How'd you know she had somewhere to be?" Nathaniel's eyes widen.  
"Oh, she was talking about it in class, that's all." He glances at the clock on the wall. "I need to get going too, Mom wanted me home after school."  
"Are you going to be in trouble for talking to me? I mean, I probably made you late." Nathaniel places a hand on my shoulder and I tense up.  
"It's fine, she'll understand." He grabs his bag before he stands up and heads toward the door. "Be safe Marc."  
"You too." He smiles before leaving. I work on the comic book script for about half a hour later before heading home. When I'm about halfway to my house I hear a noise from a nearby alley. I freeze and glance toward the alley. I hear a dark chuckle.  
"Well what do we have here? A poor little human all alone." A tall black and blue haired teen walks out of the alley. A few more people follow after him. "And doesn't he smell so sweet. It's..irresistible." They form a circle around me and I start to panic. This is probably what Nate was talking about, they're going to attack me and I'm going to die.  
"Back off!" There's a male voice coming from the direction I just came from. I turn to see a person wearing black robes with a hood pulled over their face. The leader just cocks his head to the side.  
"Why? He's not yours Kurtzberg. Are you going to fight us? Don't think just because you come from that family, you can fight the four of them and me in time to save him." Is he saying that's Nathaniel? What's going on?  
"Who said anything about him being alone?" A female voice this time, rings out. Another person walks up wearing the same outfit and holding a staff. "How confident are you about going up against two Kurtzbergs?" The leader scowls and backs off. "Yeah, run away you filthy coward!"  
"This only delays the inevitable! We'll be back with more and then his blood will be ours you half-breed!" The gang leader calls out before he disappears into the shadows of the alleyway. My blood?! What is going on?!  
"How about we take you back to our place and we can explain this whole situation?" The female asks. I back up in horror, still in shock over what happened.  
"That's not a good idea." The male states, placing his hand on an arm of the female.  
"Why? He already heard our last name, better us explain instead of someone else." The male sighs and takes his hood off. My eyes widen as Nathaniel's unmistakable red hair and face are revealed. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I black out.  
"Marc? Marc!" I hear Nathaniel calling my name. I open my eyes to see his face is over mine. I feel heat rush to my cheeks.  
"Nathaniel, w-wha, what happened?" I manage to get the words out. "Did I fall asleep in the art classroom?" But when I sit up I see that I'm in a giant library. Everything that happened earlier floods back into my mind. I gasp and try to scramble back only to hit the arm of the couch I was laying on.  
"Hey, hey hey! It's okay, you're safe, you're fine. No one is going to hurt you here." Nathaniel reassures me.  
"And if they do, they're going to answer to me." My eyes widen and I whip my head around. Nikki is standing behind me, grinning away and holding the staff from earlier. She moves to stand by Nathaniel.  
"What, what is going on? Just, please tell me something that makes sense." I glance between the two, feeling like I'm going to cry. They exchange a look before Nathaniel sighs.  
"I never wanted you you to find out this way, but.." He trails off and Nikki picks up the slack.  
"We're vampires." My mouth drops open. "Also I'm related to Nathaniel, he's my half brother. Our family is a very old and powerful one, it's why those other vampires backed off. The leader was part of a powerful family, but his is not as powerful as ours. And you're probably wondering why they went after you. Well, long story short, your blood is a rare type that emits a sweet smell to all vampires. You're not the only one in Paris, Rose and Marinette's blood also does this. The only way to stop vampires from draining your blood is for a vampire to mark/claim you. That warns others to back off." I just sit there, trying to process everything.  
"You two are vampires." They both nod. "And have Rose and Marinette been marked?" Another nod. "Mark me, I don't care who, just do it." Nathaniel's expression turns to unease and Nikki chokes on air.  
"Marc, when a vampire marks someone, they become the only one who can drink the person's blood. And that person's blood is the only thing they can drink." Nathaniel explains before Nikki manages to recover from her choking fit.  
"Also, most vamps don't know this, but, when you mark someone, they kinda have a deep bond with each other and lots end up together as mates." Mine and Nathaniel's faces go red after Nikki reveals that fact. "Fyi, I'm not marking you. Not now, not ever. You're my best friend, I'm not drinking your blood."  
"Can I ask a question?" Nikki nods. "Why did he call you a half-breed?" She stiffens up before slowly relaxing.  
"It's cause our dad, mine and Nathaniel's, was a vampire, but my mom was not. He was originally married to Nathaniel's mom but he left her. Now he's disappeared off somewhere.  
"And what about the staff?" Nathaniel looks a little upset after I mention the staff.  
"The family staff just symbolizes the next or current head of family. Usually goes to oldest direct male."  
"It also doubles the power of the family member who owns it. Long forgotten fact that's only in the books now." Nikki chimes in. "So when I wield the staff I have the same strength as Nathaniel."  
"I didn't know that. I just thought it symbolized the family head." Nikki gives a small smile.  
"That's cause you don't read. And you don't read cause you grew up learning how to be a vampire and all about them. I bet you didn't know that half-vamps can survive longer without drinking blood, can get a tan, and can blush."  
"Wait, vampires can't blush or get tan?" I ask, to make sure.  
"I can't tan, I just burn and then go back to pale. And I can blush after drinking blood." This is all so weird, but most likely true, considering the fact that they couldn't have put all this together.  
"Can I see your fangs?" I blurt out before slapping a hand over my mouth. Nikki opens her mouth and I can see her canines slowly growing in length. I look over at Nathaniel's and his are doing the same. "This is so weird." I mummer. "So, about the guys from earlier, Nikki and I were talking and decided that I should walk you home everyday. If that's okay with you." Nathaniel explains and rubs the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.  
"No, that's fine. I'd feel better if you were protecting me."  
"Well that's settled, I think you should walk Marc home now Nathaniel. They probably won't be hanging around anymore, but I don't want him walking home after dark by himself." Nikki jumps up and walks out the room, leaving the two of us alone. Nathaniel also stands up, but he offers me his hand. I smile and delicately place my hand on his and he helps off the couch. He doesn't let go, even as we head out into the streets. When we make it back to that same alley and his grip on my hand tightens and he pulls me closer. I start blushing from being so close to him, though that fades quickly when I hear the same dark chuckle from earlier. I let a whimper and cling to Nathaniel. He lets out a growl and pushes me behind him as he turns toward the alleyway. I see the same guy from earlier is back.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human again. And there's only one of you Kurtzberg, guess the extra guy I brought wasn't really necessary." As soon as he finished speaking, five guys come out and make a semi-circle around us. The leader smirks before uttering a simple "Get them." The five guys lunge at Nathaniel and he tries to fight them off without moving from his position in front off me. I'm petrified from fear as I watch him try to hold them off. Sharp nails dig into my skin and I let out a cry of pain as I'm dragged away from Nathaniel. He glances behind and I can see his eyes widen before one of the guys gets a lucky hit on his face. My chin is then grabbed and I'm forced to look into the eyes of the leader. He lets out a chuckle before he moves my head to the side, exposing my neck to me. I'm trembling at this point, pushing and shoving at him with my free hand, but it does nothing. "I'm going to enjoy this." He purrs before opening his mouth. He leans his head down before he is interrupted by a fist socking him in the jaw. He lets go of me and stumbles a bit. He turns to look but Nathaniel hits him again, then grabs his face and slams his head on the ground.  
"He's mine!" He growls out before turning and rushing over to me. "Are you alright?" He gently takes my face in his hands to inspect for damage before running a hand over my neck. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get you home." I nod and he takes my hand before we set off. The rest of the way is uneventful, but I was still shaking horribly so Nathaniel had to unlock the door for me.  
"Thank you for saving me." I finally manage to get out. He smiles another beautiful smile at me before he grabs the first aid kit my mother kept in the kitchen.  
"It's no problem, just we should bandage your wrist before I lose control or something." I'm confused until the pain in my wrist makes itself known. I let out a hiss as I lightly grab it. "Here." He holds out his hand and I place my wrist on it. He cleans the small amount of blood off before wrapping it and disposing of the waste. My face was red the entire time. He glances up and my breath gets caught in my lungs. His ocean blue eyes are staring right into mine and his face is close to mine. "I was so worried he was going to drink your blood or even worse, mark you."  
"M-mark me?" I squeak out. He nods.  
"Yeah, cause, well." His face slowly turns red. "Cause you're adorable and I want you to be mine." I let out a little squeak as he cups my face and kisses my lips. I immediately melt into the kiss and start to kiss him back. He moves a hand to the back of my head as I snake my arms around his neck. When we break away, he breathes out a "Mine." I nod as I'm still trying to catch my breath. He moves his head down to my neck and gives it a very gentle kiss. "Can I mark you?" His breath ghosts over my skin and I shiver.  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is not normally Nathaniel's half-sister, this is only for this chapter.  
> Originally I went more in-depth about their father, but scraped it as it wasn't necessary to the plot or helped it.


	4. Fantasy 2 (Mermaid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best, sorry if it feels rushed.  
> Also took inspiration from Ocean eyes again. This time it was Chapter 21.

I peek out from behind the rock. So far the redhead hasn’t noticed me, just like he hasn’t for the past couple of days. He was out here a lot, watching the waves come crashing in. He glances in my direction and I duck my head behind the rock. He lets out a chuckle.  
“You can come out now, I know you’ve been watching me.” I let out a squeak.  
“Eep!” He chuckles again.  
“Come on, I don’t bite.” I bite my lip before poking my head out. “There we go, now we can have a proper conversation.” He steps into the water, and walks towards me, and I shy away. “So, how long have you been watching me?”  
“O-only a co-couple of days. I ha-happened to n-notice you and th-thought you looked inter-interesting.” He smiles and starts to wade closer.  
“So when I saw you a couple of days ago, then that was the first time, huh?” He’s right in front of the rock now. “So how come I’ve never..WHAT THE!?” He’s seen my tail, oh no that’s not good. I make to push off of the rock but he grabs my arms and stops me. “I’m sorry I startled you, I’ve just, never seen a merman before.”  
“No-o one’s s-suppose to k-know about us. I-I’m not even suppose t-to be near the b-beach. But, w-when I saw y-you, I thought y-you were re-really pr-pretty, s-so I st-stuck around.” My cheeks heat up when I realized what I said. He lets out another chuckle.  
“Well for the record, I think you’re really cute. Now, you think you can give me your name, cutie?” My cheeks heat up even more, but I manage to stutter out my name. “Well Marc, I have to go. But I’ll be back tomorrow, name’s Nathaniel by the way.” He releases me and wades back to shore. I try to still my beating heart before swimming home. Nathaniel is there the next day like he said he would. We continue to meet everyday for a month, and I manage to stop stuttering like crazy around him. We talk about all sorts of things, from simple things such as what we like, to telling each other some of our best kept secrets. But today, he wasn’t there when I arrived. I waited for a while before deciding that he was probably busy at the moment, and swam off for a couple of hours. I return back to check but he still hasn’t showed up. He doesn’t show for two weeks. One day, there are two men talking on the beach.  
“I can’t believe we finally finished rebuilding.”  
“We were lucky the pirates didn’t destroy too much. Too bad that one family lost their son.”  
“Yeah I feel sorry for them. Wasn’t that kid’s name Nathaniel?” I stop listening to the conversation, too caught up in my thoughts. Because if that was true, that would explain why he wasn’t showing up. I rush home immediately to begin planning. I wait until night falls before scribbling out a note and leaving to find Nathaniel. I swim to dock and spy a ship loading supplies.  
“You guys be careful now, I hear pirates are lurking, especially The Coccinelle.” I hear someone scoff.  
“Please, that’s just a myth designed to scare children. Besides, we’ll be able to fight off any pirates. Who knows, maybe we’ll find the pirates who took that kid.” I perk up and swim closer to the ship, but keep out of sight. I stay like that until they leave, and I follow along after them. I spend several days keeping out of sight, before I’m forced to stop and rest. I lose track of the boat because of that, but soon I find a different boat to follow. After a couple of days I notice that there is a person on the deck with bright red hair. Unfortunately, there are several others on deck at the time, so I am forced to wait until the person is alone. The next morning, the person is fortunately alone. I swim up to them and call out hopefully.  
“Nathaniel?” The person whips their head toward me, an expression of shock written on their face. It’s not Nathaniel, as the person is female and has green eyes. I panic and move to swim away.  
“You know my brother?” I pause and look back at her. She’s crouched down now, and is staring at me with hope in her eyes.  
“Um, I t-think so. He h-has turquoise eyes a-and his hair covers o-one of his eyes.” Her face lights up.  
“That’s him! That’s him!” She cries out. “Does this mean you’re looking for him too?” I nod, still a little wary. “Does this mean you’re Marc? I got him to tell me why he kept coming home so happy, he finally told me he meet a really cute boy named Marc.”  
“Y-yeah, that’s me. What exactly did he tell you?” She opens her mouth to respond before whipping her head around.  
“Oh shoot, that’s the captain. Quick hide!” She stands up and faces her back to the railing. “Good morning Captain Tikki! What are doing up so early?”  
“I just wanted to see if there were any ships nearby, especially any of Papillion’s fleet. If we’re lucky, we’ll find the ship with your brother on it. You said the ship was called Akuma, right?” A female voice asks.  
“Yeah, that was what was painted on the ship that they dragged him on. What are you asking for?” I hear boots walking over towards the railing and I swim back a bit. The captain looks out towards the ocean and leans on the railing. The captain appears to be average height, with dark hair pulled back in two pigtails which allowed her bluebell eyes to be easily seen.  
“Just wanted to make sure I had the right name, wouldn’t be good if we asked around and got the wrong info.” They start to talk about other things and I take the opportunity to slip underneath the ship. I follow the boat for a couple of days until they dock. I coast along the shore until I see another giant boat, with a bunch of people on the deck. My interest piqued, I swam over just in time to catch the tail end of a conversation.  
“That new kid we picked up is practically useless! The only thing he can do is clean and even then he messes that up!”  
“Should’ve grabbed someone else.” The two walk away, and I can’t help but wonder if they were the people who took Nathaniel. I sneak a glance at the ship and there, painted in purple letters, is the word Akuma. Backing away, I scan the deck for any sign of Nathaniel and to make sure no one spots me making my escape. I hang out around the boat for several hours before a large group of pirates exit the ship, and the color of bright red catches my attention. When I go to investigate, I see that it’s Nathaniel. I hurriedly get closer to the ship and observe that he is scrubbing the deck.  
“Psst! Nathaniel!” He jerks his head up and he meets my eyes.  
“Marc! What are you-? How did-?” He moves over to the railing. “I can’t believe you’re here!” He reaches a hand through the railing. I lift my hand out of the water and grasped his.  
“I came looking for you, I met your sister, she’s looking for you too!” He beams and lets out a chuckle.  
“Oh course Nikki would be looking. How’d she meet you? And, how did you know where to look?” I move closer to him.  
“I heard some people talking about the pirate attack, so I followed a boat before I lost it. I managed to find another boat, called The Coccinelle and-” Nathaniel lets out a yelp. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.” I make to move my hand away but he grips it tighter.  
“No! No, I’m fine. Did you really follow The Coccinelle?” I nod.  
“Y-yeah. That’s where I found your sister, Nikki. That was where I got the name of this ship.” Nathaniel shakes his head.  
Of course she go with a bunch of pirates, was she okay?” I nod and he lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. At least she’s okay. Marc when that ship leaves, could you, could you look after Nikki? I’m never going to be free, I’d at least like Nikki to have a good life.” I frown.  
“What? No! I’m going to get you off this ship! We’ll come up with a plan, I promise. Let me go get Nikki.” Nathaniel purses his lip before letting go of my hand. I try to give him a reassuring smile before swimming off towards The Coccinelle. Upon arriving, I see Nikki standing on the deck.  
“Nikki! I found him! I found Nathaniel!” I call out to her before freezing when I realized she wasn’t alone.  
“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Boys! Hoist the net!” The captain from earlier commands, and before I can even react, I’m dangling in the air. I let out a yelp and grab at the ropes in an attempt to balance myself.  
“Woah, woah, woah! Put him down! He’s harmless, he’s looking for Nathaniel like I am.” Nikki tries to reason with the crew.  
“I’ve found him! He’s s-stuck on the Akuma, ju-just like you said!” The captain pauses before making a gesture. The net swings over the boat and lowers until I hit the deck.  
“Well then, how do we get him off?” The captain turns to me. “Give us the plan pretty boy.” I feel my cheeks flush.  
“We-well, a whole bu-bunch of p-people just l-left. I didn’t h-have a pl-plan.” I manage to stutter out. The captain nods.  
“We attack now! Get everyone on deck and armed!” Captain Tikki orders and everyone yells. Nikki moves closer while Captain Tikki stalks over to us. “You two are in charge of getting that kid off the ship, after our attack we leave. If you guys aren’t back then it’s your fault and you’re stuck.” She walks off to gather her crew.  
“Okay, so I’ll try to get him off the boat and on land. If that fails, I’ll try to get him into the water and you get him to the ship.” Nikki plans before the net lifts me up and swings me over the water before gently lowering into the water where I’m able to swim over to the the ship. I wait there until the crew of The Coccinelle arrive. The crew storm on deck and they are met with resistance, and soon more pirates start arriving to aid the Akuma crew. I start to make my way over when someone falls off the ship, so I pick up the pace. I get close enough to see that it’s Nathaniel, so I simply grab him and travel underwater towards The Coccinelle. I break the surface when I feel like we got far enough away.  
“Marc, you freed me. I don’t-, I can’t-” He tries getting his sentences out, before giving up. He places a hand on my cheek, before leaning in. Our lips meet, and I relax into the kiss. He snakes his other arm around my waist as I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck. We get interrupted by a net tightening around us and hoisting us up. I let out a yelp as Nathaniel falls on top of me.  
“Nathaniel’s got himself a lover!” Nikki yells as the crew laughs or claps.  
“Alright men, we’ve got ourselves new crew members. Let’s show them how we get things done! First mate Noir, make sure everyone does their job, we’re setting sail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot where Nikki and Nathaniel are related! I have more prompts, so I will update the list soon.


	5. Marc V.S. Lila, Total Knockout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Lila is after Nathaniel instead of Adrien and her rivalry is with Marc instead of Marinette. What Lila doesn’t realize is that Marc doesn’t have a high reputation like Marinette’s to lose, and he is a far more dangerous threat than he initially seems. From terrible-miraculous-lady-aus on Tumbler  
> Requested by two Guests, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the paragraph is indented, that means there was a time skip.  
> I'll be uploading the Evillustrator x Marc oneshot soon, and I am still working on the doodle soulmate one. I plan on starting a mermaid x vampire one soon for Thisisawkwardbut..  
> Also, this was a little over two pages in a google docs, whoops!

    Marc was working on the first draft of the new comic with Nathaniel in the art room, when this girl he had never seen before walked in.

“Oh there you are Nate! I was looking all over for you so we could continue our conversation from earlier!” She sashays over to them before settling herself on the stool next to Nathaniel. “Who’s your friend?” She asks as she leans towards Nathaniel, putting an emphasis on the word friend. 

“This is Marc, we work together” Nathaniel leans back a bit as Lila, the girl, invades his personal space. “Marc, this is my classmate Lila.” Marc only offers a small smile before going back to figuring out the rest of the plotline.

“Is this your Ladybug and Mightillustrator comic? I have to say, the writing is subpar. Your drawings save the whole thing.” Lila comments and insults while wrapping her arms around Nathaniel’s. Marc curls into himself slightly as Nathaniel glares Lila. 

“Marc wrote the script himself Lila, and I think it’s phenomenal.” He shrugs his arm out of Lila’s grip. Lila flounders for a moment before coming with an excuse.

“What I mean by that is it just doesn’t sound like Ladybug at all. I would know, since I’m her best friend of course.” She brags before scooting closer to Nathaniel. “I could set a meeting for you two with Zachariah Ford, he’d love this. It’ll be easy since we’re such good friends.” Marc rolls his eyes at this.

“That’s impossible considering the fact he’s dead.” Nathaniel tilts his head at Marc, which reveals part of his hidden eye. Marc sucks in a breath at the sight of it.

“He’s dead? Are you sure Marc?” Nathaniel asks while Lila sends a small glare at Marc. He nods and makes a noise of conformation.

“Y-yeah. He’s been dead for a couple of years, I was really upset when I found that out since he was my favorite romance writer.” Lila’s glare increases ten-fold after that sentence, which quickly morphs into a sweetish expression when Nathaniel looks at her.

“I must have gotten him confused with Zechariah S. Regent, their names are similar. But still, he would love to read this.” Nathaniel smiles at Lila, while Marc stares confused at her.

“But, Zechariah S. Regent is female. That’s just her pen name.” Lila lets out a small growl at that, which Nathaniel manages to miss. Before anyone can say anything else, Alix enters the room.

“Sup guys. I see you found Nathaniel, Lila.” Lila brightens up.

“Oh yes, thank you so much for your help. I never would have found him without you.” Her tone is sickly sweet, and makes Marc want to leave the room for a bit. He remembers that he left his bag in his locker and uses that to escape for a few minutes. What he doesn’t realize, is that Lila followed him. Marc had just opened his locker when Lila viciously slammed it shut, making him jump.

“Um, can I help you?” He questioned only for Lila to get into his face.

“Yeah, you can stop exposing my lies and stay away from Nathaniel. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you’ll lose all your friends, and Nathaniel will be mine.” Before Marc can respond, she shoves him into the lockers and strolls out.

    Marc arrives back at the art room a few minutes later and finds Lila hanging off Nathaniel. 

“Marc, I was getting worried. Did something happen?” Nathaniel stands up, which forces Lila off him.

“Everything’s fine, I just have to head home now.” Marc gathers his notebook before hugging Nathaniel. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Nathaniel hugs back and nods.

“Yeah, definitely.” The message was made clear to both sides, this was war.

    Marc and Nathaniel walked to school together after getting breakfast from the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakery, a tradition the two had almost ever since they became friends.

“Um, Nath? Do you think it’s okay if I introduce our class to a friend of mine? She’s really wants to meet everybody since I told her about our class.” Marc questions when they arrive at school.

Nathaniel answered with a “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. She’d probably have to leave before the bell rings though.” Marc smiled, grabbed his hand and started pulling Nathaniel to their classroom. “Uh, don’t you need to grab your friend first?”

Marc shook his head. “No need, she lives in England so I’m going to have to video call her.” Nathaniel let out a sound of understanding before they entered the classroom.

“Oh hi Nathaniel!” Lila calls out from Marc’s seat. Nathaniel winces before giving a small half-hearted wave back, which causes a small smile of satisfaction to appear in Marc’s face.

“Hey everybody, do you guys want to meet my friend from England? She’s been dying to meet my class.” Marc timidly asks, waving his phone. After several classmates agree to meeting her, he sets up the projector and calls her. Almost immediately, the call is answered and a red-headed female wearing black glasses pops up on screen.

“Marc! I was wondering when you were gonna call me, is this your class?” Everyone’s stunned at her ability to speak fluent French.

“Yes, this is my class, and before you ask this is Nathaniel.” Marc gestures to said person who gives a wave.

“Well, it’s nice to meet everyone, especially Nathaniel. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Marc and Nathaniel both blush after her last statement. “Oh! My name’s Nikki, almost forgot about that part.” Lila decides to make a dig at Marc then.

“So what exactly do you mean when you said Marc talks about Nath all the time?” She asks while struggling to keep a curious expression on her face. Nikki’s face darkens for a brief moment before she plasters a big toothy smile.

“It just means Marc talks about his partner Nathaniel and the comic they work on together. It sounds like they’re  _ really  _ close, like this.” Nikki holds up a hand with two fingers intertwined. “Kind of like how you claim to be with Ladybug.” Lila perks up and turns all attention to her.

“You’ve seen my interview then? Isn’t it awesome that Ladybug saved me and is my bestie?” Nikki lets out a snort.

“Right, and I’m the Easter Bunny.” Lila looks shocked before bursting into fake tears and starts to wail about how mean Nikki was being. In response, she only rolls her eyes before pulling up a video. “I have several pieces of proof that state your lying. Evidence #1! Ladybug has never been to Italy. News about akumas don’t really exist outside of Paris, so if a superheroine that nobody outside of Paris has ever seen suddenly shows up, it’ll be front page headlines. Evidence #2! The first akuma attack after you moved here was yours, and the one before that was two weeks before that. “ Lila looks like someone forced fed her a lemon, while Alya starts looking back and forth between the two girls. “Evidence #3! Ladybug has always summoned her Lucky Charm every battle, and after calling upon it, has five minutes be detransforming. When would she have time to talk to citizens? Evidence #4! This security footage from the park is proof enough.” Nikki plays the video and everybody watches as Lila lies about being a fox superheroine and Ladybug showing up and disproving her lies. Alya looks ready to murder Lila right then and there.

“T-that was just an act! Y-yeah! Just an act as to not draw suspicion.” Lila tries worming her way out of the situation. Nikki tilts her head.

“Oh? Then why did you do an interview for the Ladyblog? And why didn’t you ask Alya to take it down then?” Nikki’s smile grows with each question asked, clearly enjoying how Lila was squirming like a worm on a hook. “You’re just lying like you did when you claimed to have tinnitus after saving a kitten that Jagged Stone supposedly had before getting Fang, who he hatched from an egg 15 years ago. Also, he’s not allergic to cats, he and his brother had one as a kid. And the only person he’s dedicated a song to is Ladybug after she saved him. Also what ear was it again?” Kim replies with the left ear before Rose says that it was the right one. This causes Nikki to laugh hysterically. “Oh my gosh, you can’t even keep your lies straight! This is hilarious!” She manages to pull up evidence to back her words through her laughing fit.

“Well, I’m still friends with Prince Ali! I didn’t lie about that or anything else, you’re making that all up!” Lila shouts, thinking that everyone would believe her.

“Wrong again! Prince Ali was in the U.S. when you claimed to be in Achu, and he had no guests over during that time. Plus, his only organization is working with children’s hospitals. Also, if I pull up your IP address from when you were video chatting with the class, it lands right here in Paris. Care to explain that?” Nikki gives off a chilling smile as more and more evidence appears on the screen, while Lila’s face pales with every piece.

“How did you find all this out? Where did you get all this information?” She whimpers out, staring in disbelief. Nikki’s face darkens at she glares at Lila.

“I got all this information by hacking into the school and the security cameras of Paris. 

I did this because I got a call from a panicked Marc, who claimed you threatened him. And you know what? He was right!” Nikki starts shouting at the end, and a video from yesterday begins playing. Lila can be heard clearly threatening Marc, which causes said girl to pale even further and Nathaniel to grow enraged.

“How dare you?!” Nathaniel yells, surprising everyone. “How dare you do that to the sweetest, kindest person I’ve ever met!” Lila starts to tear up.

“Nath...” She reaches a hand out towards him only for him to glare at her.

“Don’t call me that. Only my friends get to call me that, and you were never my friend.” He faces Marc. “I’m so sorry she did that to you.” Everyone else comes out of their shock and they start to yell at Lila while Nikki watches with a satisfied smirk. Principal Damocles arrived and started to escort Lila to his office so Lila, Mrs. Rossi and him could talk about her unexcused absences.

“Hey Lila!” Lila turns to look at Nathaniel, hope in her eyes. He grabbed Marc’s face and kissed him. Lila’s jaw and several others dropped while some started cheering. When they finally parted, Nathaniel looked Lila straight in the eye. “I’m Marc’s.” Marc grabbed Nathaniel’s hand and gave Lila a smirk before she was led away.

Bonus:

Marc headed towards the computer room, chatting to someone on his phone.

“Well, today was very successful. We got rid of a liar and bully, you got a boyfriend. It’s days like this where I love my job.”

“Thanks for getting everything together so quickly, Nikki. None of this would have happened without you.”

“Aw, you’re welcome! But give yourself some credit okay? Without you connecting me to the school, I couldn’t have gotten anything. Speaking of, don’t forget the hard drive. If you do, it’ll take awhile to get another one to you.”

“I’m headed to collect it now Nikki.”

“Alright, bye Marc!”

“Bye Nikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation in the bonus scene is underlined because they are speaking in English.


	6. Evil Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marc doesn’t love Nathaniel, he only loves his villain counterpart, Evillustrator. terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus  
> Requested by Guests

Marc Anciel was a normal boy, with a not-so normal boyfriend. Marc’s boyfriend was one of the city’s most wanted criminals, Evillustrator. The two were currently cuddling in Marc’s room while Marc tries to complete his homework.  
“Babe?” Evillustator asked out of the blue. After Marc’s hum of acknowledgement he continues on. “Remember how we first met?”  
Marc snorts. “How could I not? You came in through my window and threatened me into keeping quiet so you could escape from Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Evillustrator tightened his grip on Marc as some form of apology.  
“That was two months ago. I was thinking we could maybe...go on a date tonight?” Marc freezes up as Evillustrator buries his head into Marc’s neck.  
“Um, I-I’d love to but I don’t think I’m dressed nice enough right now.” Marc explains as he twists his body to better face his boyfriend. Evillustrator whips his head up and beams at Marc.  
“Nonsense! You always dress nice, plus what I had in mind is really casual.” Marc bites his lip before getting up.  
“Al-alright then, what did you have in mind?” Evillustrator walks over to Marc’s window and opens before standing on the windowsill. He quickly sketches a jetpack and offers a hand to Marc.  
“Why don’t you find out?” He gives his boyfriend a small smirk as Marc takes his hand. Evillustrator quickly sweeps Marc up in his arms before taking off into the night. Marc clings to Evillustrator tightly as they fly through the beautiful night. They soon land on the Seine bank where Evillustrator gently sets Marc down and erases the jetpack. He quickly draws and decorates a boat for them to ride on.  
Marc stares, awestruck at the fact that Evillustartor would do this for him. His boyfriend chuckles lightly at his expression before offering his elbow.  
“Shall we my love?” Marc nods and takes his elbow before settling his head on Evillustrator’s shoulder. It was a lovely and beautiful date with the two of them just talking, taking in the sights, and enjoying each other’s company while soft music played in the background. Unfortunately, their date is interrupted by Ladybug.  
“Evillustrator! Let the boy go!” Ladybug yells from the top of a rooftop. Marc and Evillustrator trade looks at each other before Marc is scooped up by Evillustrator.  
“I don’t plan on letting this beauty go, Ladybug!” He calls back before taking off with Marc secured in his arms. Ladybug gives chase and it takes several minutes for them to give her the slip. Deciding to call it a night, Evillustrator returns Marc home. “I’m sorry Ladybug ruined our date babe.” Evillustrator apologize. Marc shook his head.  
“It’s not your fault, besides, it wasn’t ruined and I really enjoyed it.” Evillustrator beams at him before softly capturing his lips. Marc eagerly kissed back before they part for the night.  
“Goodnight beautiful.” Marc smiles.  
“Goodnight dear.”


	7. Soulmate Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Doodle AU  
> Requested by Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst, I think, sorry.

Marc felt the phantom pen dragging across his skin, leaving lines of color in its wake. He glanced up at his teacher before pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie, and watched in awe as his soulmate created a beautiful masterpiece. The lines danced and formed a magnificent rainbow tree with leaves falling and swirling in the wind. The piece was finished off the classic signature, three different colored dots in a triangle formation. Marc lightly traced over the drawing with his fingertips before tugging his sleeve down to hide the newest drawing.  
Don’t get it wrong, Marc adored it when his soulmate would draw him pictures. Everytime a drawing was completed, he would gush over it and wrote down how much he loved the piece. Today would be no different, but the reason Marc wore his hoodie was so that no one, especially his soulmate, could see the drawings. The boy was simply terrified of meeting his soulmate and scaring someone with so much talent off.  
Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of the period and causing a flurry of movement as everyone hurried out of the room. Marc moved towards his normal spot under the stairs before someone caught his wrist and dragged him off.  
“A-ah! Marinette, you startled me! Wh-where are you taking me?” He questioned the one who was kidnapping him.  
Marinette turned her head towards him and beamed. “To the art room silly! You’ve been putting off going there for far too long!” Marc paled slightly. He had been avoiding the art room out of fear that he would run into his soulmate. Yet before he could make an excuse, Marinette had pulled him through the door.  
“Hey Marinette, who’s your friend?” A short girl with pink hair loudly asked. All eyes pointed towards the door and stared at Marc.  
“Everyone, this is Marc! He’s the writer I told you about!” Marinette introduced him and pushed him forward slightly. A chorus of “Hi Marc.” echoed around the room, but Marc’s eyes were glued to a certain redhead’s arm. Inked on the arm was the same rainbow tree that had appeared on Marc’s skin just mere minutes ago. Marc was jolted out of his trance when Marinette grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards the same redhead he had been staring at.  
He smiled at them and held his hand out. “The name’s Nathaniel, it’s really nice to meet you Marc.” Marc timidly grabbed his hand for a handshake.  
“Nathaniel here is looking for a scriptwriter for the comic he’s illustrating. Maybe the two of you could work together.” Marc froze up before pulling his hand from Nathaniel.  
“Me? A scriptwriter? But I don’t write anything interesting-I mean I don’t write anything at all! Sorry, gotta go!” He ran away from Marinette, from the art room, and from his soulmate, never noticing that he had dropped his journal.  
It took Marc a few minutes to calm down and to realize that he had lost his journal. Panic overtook him once again as he tore through his locker in an attempt to find his precious notebook.  
“Marc?” A voice called out to him and he turned towards it. There stood Nathaniel with Marc’s notebook in his outstretched hands. Marc quickly grabbed it and let out a sigh of relief as he hugged it.  
“Did you read it?” He demanded as soon as the thought occurred to him. Nathaniel tensed up before replying.  
“Yes, but only because I saw your handwriting, soulmate.” Marc froze at the response and took an uneasy step back. Nathaniel pushed on when he didn’t answer. “How come you hide your arms, huh? Why didn’t you ever tell me about yourself? Are you ashamed of having me as a soulmate?!” Nathaniel hissed out the last question, causing Marc’s eyes to widen.  
“NO!” The words burst out of him before he even knew what he was doing. “I’m terrified that you wouldn’t want me as your soulmate! I’m terrified because you’re so talented and I’m so untalented and that there was no way someone like you would ever want to be around someone like me!” Nathaniel’s eyes widen, then he suddenly rushed at Marc and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. He spoke words of reassurance to Marc who just let out sobs and collapsed against the redhead. They moved to the floor and Marc allowed Nathaniel to console him for a while.  
When Marc’s sobs died down, Nathaniel pulled back so he could look him in the eye. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, and well...” Nathaniel’s cheeks were dusted in light pink. “I want us to try being soulmates, if that’s okay with you.” Marc stared at Nathaniel before giving him a small nod, pink slowing blossoming across his face.


	8. Fantasy 3 (Mermaid x Vampire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid x Vampire  
> Requested by Thisisawkwardbut..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best, sorry it's short.

Nathaniel hummed softly as he scoured the shelves for a book to read. He was caught unaware when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards.  
“Hello dear.” Marc greets before Nathaniel turns and kisses him.  
“Hi.” He replies back as Marc buries his head in Nathaniel’s neck. “Did you feed already?” His boyfriend gives a confirming hum and snuggles in closer.  
“I got a blood bag from the fridge.” Nathaniel smiles at this, then shuffles the two of them over to their bed. They both settled down, and Marc weaves his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, skillfully avoiding the shorter one’s fins. Nathaniel sighed in contentment and cuddles closer to Marc. The two spent the next few hours cuddling and kissing in bed.  
“I love you Angelfish.” Marc murmurs to his boyfriend.  
Nathaniel smiles and murmurs back “I love you too.


	9. Hello Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Marc saves Nathaniel  
> Requested by RandomPerson

Nathaniel pounded down the street, fleeing from the angered akuma chasing after him. He quickly ducked into an alleyway, not once letting up on his pace. The akuma let out a laugh that sent chills down Nathaniel’s spine. He skidded to a stop after bursting out of the alley, seeing that the akuma waiting for him.  
“I deserved to win that contest, not some no-named talentless punk like you! The akuma screeched before firing a beam at Nathaniel. He raised his arms in front of his face in response to the beam streaking towards him. When he felt nothing, he slowly cracked open his eyes and lowered his arms. Noticing that someone was holding him in their arms, he glanced up to see a goat superhero worriedly looking down at him.  
“Are you hurt? Did you get hit?” He asked the boy nestled in his arms. Face flushed, Nathaniel could only shake his head. The mysterious superhero’s face instantly brightened. “That’s a relief, I’d hate to see a pretty boy like you get hurt.” Nathaniel’s face grew red from the boy’s words.  
An enraged scream caused both of them to look away and see the akuma coming at them. The superhero tightened his grip on Nathaniel before bounding off, quickly leaving the akuma in the dust. The two soon arrived at a deserted alley where he gently set Nathaniel down.  
“I have to go help Ladybug and Chat Noir now. Please stay safe angel.” With a gentle smile, Nathaniel’s savior kissed his forehead before heading back towards the akuma. Nathaniel’s face turned redder than it had ever been, and he collapsed to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc got his miraculous because he kept trying to save Nathaniel, despite being told by the heroes to leave to them.
> 
> I'm not going to be writing requests for a while now, as I have a story I need to be working on. But, I will still take requests, they just won't be out for quite a while.


	10. Evilillistrator, Round 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Marc ft Evillustrator  
> Request by 23StellaOrgana

Marc was terrified. There was an akuma loose in the school, and it was making its way towards the room he was currently in. He was curled up in one of the corners, arms wrapped around his legs, hood overtop of his head. Marc stilled his breathing when he heard footprints right outside the door. He let out a small sigh of relief when the footsteps passed, only to let out a small shriek when the door suddenly burst open.  
“There you are.” The akuma purred as he made his way over to the boy in the corner. Marc squeezed his eyes shut and started trembling, trapped with the akuma. A hand was laid gently on his cheek, causing him to tremble even harder. “Why are you so scared Marc? It’s just me.” Marc stopped cold, slowly opening his eyes and meeting those of the akuma.  
“N-Nathaniel?” The villain smiled, shaking his head.  
“The name’s Evilillustrator now. And once I get rid of Chloe,” Evilillustrator spat the name out like it was poison. “I’ll pick off Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then we can be together forever.” Marc’s cheeks flared a dark red from the bold statement. Evilillustrator smiled at him and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Stay here, out of the way.” He stood and walked out of the room, pausing to only close the door.  
The door opened again after who knows how long. Instead of Evilillustrator like Marc dreaded it would be, it was the superhero Ladybug. She glanced around the room, eyes lighting up when she spotted Marc. He hastily stood up as she made her way over.  
“Ladybug? Did you bring Nathaniel back? Is he okay?” Marc questioned as they met in the middle. Ladybug shakes her head.  
“I’m afraid not. I need some extra help for this battle.” She pulls out a small box. “Marc Anciel, this is the Miraculous of the Goat. You will use it to aid myself and Chat Noir in battle, afterwards, you will return the miraculous back to me. Can I trust you?” Marc stares at the box before looking into Ladybug’s eyes.  
“You can trust me Ladybug, but do you really want me to help you?” Ladybug nods.  
“I do. You know Nathaniel better than anyone, and I know you want to help.” She places the box in his hands. Marc sighs before opening the small box, almost dropping it when a bright light zips around his face.  
“Greetings! I am Ziggy, the goat kwami!” Marc lets out a coo as he reaches a hand out and scratches the kwami behind the ear. “Oh! That feels nice.” The kwami leans into it for a moment before pulling away. “We have work to do! To transform just say ‘Ziggy, ascend!’ and ‘Ziggy, descend.’ to detransform. Your special power is Summit, the ability to follow any path no matter how difficult. It’s especially useful for escaping traps or escaping in general.” Marc processes the information given to him while he clasps the hair clips to his head, where they turned into small rainbow ones.  
“Alright then. Ziggy, ascend!” He felt something soft and warm wash over him as another light appeared. When he opened his eyes, he was dressed in black, grey and white bodysuit with hood. Long black boots adorned his feet, a bell hung around his neck, and the outfit was complete with a black and white mask. Reaching up, Marc felt curved horns on his head.  
Ladybug smiled at him. “What are you calling yourself?” Marc paused to think for a moment.  
“Panic, similar to the greek god Pan.” Ladybug nods in approval before gesturing for Panic to follow and heads out the door. The two of them sneak to the courtyard where Chat Noir is fighting the Evilillustator.  
“Okay, the last time we beat Evilillustrator, it was dark outside. Since we can’t wait till then, we’ll have to have a different strategy. You get behind him and grab his pen while Chat and I distract him.” Ladybug strategizes, glancing at the pair. Panic nods before he starts to move closer to Evilillustrator. The sound of Chat Noir hitting the wall behind Panic startles him as he whirls around to identify the cause of the noise.  
“Well, well, well. It looks like Ladybug came back to save her kitten.” Evilillustrator appears, and he glances over to Panic. “And there appears to be a new hero now. What, you guys couldn’t handle me on your own? That’s pathetic if you ask me”  
“Nathaniel this isn’t you! You don't really want to do this, Marc doesn’t want you to do this either.” Panic blurted out, but that only served to infuriate Evilillustrator.  
“You know nothing about me! And what do you know about Marc!?” Horror dawns upon his face. “What did you do with him?” Ladybug takes the opportunity to try and get his pen, only for Evilillustrator to dodge her yo-yo. He growls and quickly draws a box that traps the three heroes.  
“Cataclysm!” Chat calls upon his power and swipes a hand across the box causing it to crumble and a bigger cage quickly replaces it. Ladybug decides to call upon her power, and a mountain figurine with a flag at the top falls into her arms.  
Panic and Ladybug come up with the same idea, and with a cry of “Summit!” he easily escapes. Panic surges forward to grab Evilillustrator’s wrist, and pulls him close. With his free hand, he plucks the pen from Evilillustrator’s hand before throwing the pen to Ladybug. One purified butterfly later, Nathaniel is the one in Panic’s arms.  
“Are you okay?” He asks and Nathaniel nods his head, his face dusted in a light pink.  
Ladybug walks over to them. “That’s good, I have to take Panic’s miraculous back though.”  
Panic releases the smaller boy and follows Ladybug back to the classroom where he was hiding earlier. There, he takes the miraculous off and gives Ziggy one last scratch before handing the box back to Ladybug.  
“Thanks for your help Marc, we would've never defeated him without your help. Bug out!” She runs out of the room, and Marc runs down the courtyard a few seconds after Ladybug leaves. There he sees Chat Noir bounding away from Nathaniel, and he pushes himself to move faster.  
“Nathaniel!” Marc calls out before he throws his arms around the redhead. Nathaniel staggers a bit before realizing that his partner is hugging him. He tentatively wraps his arms around the taller boy before Marc continues to speak. “I was worried when I saw it was you who was akumatized. And well..” Marc’s face turned red. “I was wondering if you meant what you said.”  
Nathaniel’s eyes widen and he frantically starts spewing words. “Oh gosh, what did I do?! Did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry-!” Nathaniel is cut off by Marc pressing his lips to his. Nathaniel quickly reacts by kissing back, moving his hand to the back of Marc’s head, and pulling him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc's hero outfit:  
> https://www.kiwibon.co.uk/marcnath?lightbox=dataItem-jzjnhszl


End file.
